Shut Your Mouth And Come Find Us
by Alas Beautiful Mind
Summary: They didn't like him, he didn't like them; it was 50 against 1. Suddenly one day Arthur comes to find Alfred but Alfred is gone and a note is left behind proposing a game, if Arthur wins he'll get's Alfred back but if he doesn't he never see him again.


**A/N:** I decided to do this after I was trying to help my brother learn the fifty states though small, short rhyming riddles; I got the idea and thus this was born, I'm currently working on It Only Hurts To Smile. Please enjoy ^^

**Summary:** They didn't like him and he didn't like them, it was fifty against one. But what happens when one day Arthur comes to find Alfred but finds him gone and a note left behind proposing to a game, if Arthur wins he'll get's Alfred back but if he doesn't he can never see Alfred ever again.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia, just the idea. ^^

* * *

><p>Arthur sipped his tea calmly, he could feel their gazes drilling into his back and head but he didn't dare to acknowledge them; not even if his life depended on it.<p>

"Iggy, you 'kay dude?" Alfred said from across the table, the English man looked up at his American lover and sighed before giving him his best attempt at a smile; he looked like he was constipated and in pain at the same time, Alfred flinched at the look but just smiled back.  
>"Don't call me Iggy, My name is Arthur." He said angry and looked at the Alfred. "I'm fine; I'm just not really that hungry." Arthur said as he looked down at his now cold food, it wasn't true, he was hungry but because of them he couldn't eat.<p>

One hundred eyes were glued on him and glared at him with red hot intensity; Alfred's fifty nations hated England with a passion, the English nation guessed it was because he never visited them or cared about them; even though most of them were his and Alfred's kids; he wondered, why was he here…again?

Oh yeah it was a family reunion that they had once a year, it was meant to be a reunion but it was more of fifty kids glaring at the English nation and very little, very awkward conversation. Arthur glanced over at the line of tables against the wall to the left of him, he felt a scorching heat of their glares that burn him and forced him to turn back around to face Alfred.

They were in Alfred's large mansion having lunch, the food was really good, though Arthur would never admit it, but still his stomach hurt from them glaring at him; he was wondering if Alaska might be the one doing that to him, she was Russia's child.  
>One of the kids rose up from the table and made his to America, it was Maryland; the thin blond haired teen walked over to America and smiled at him as if he was innocent, it was scary how much he and America looked alike; well one of his nicknames was America in miniature.<p>

Alfred smiled back at his son. "Hey dad, we're done eating so we're going to head out, some of the younger kids want to go rent a movie since it is the last night of the family reunion." His blue colored eyes darted to England but quickly pulled them away and looked back at America.

"That sounds great, Aaron; don't forget to bring milk." Alfred said with a laughed softly and handed Aaron a twenty, the nineteen year old smiled at his father and took it; he shot a glare full of daggers at England before going back to his siblings, they all got up and headed out; they didn't all need to go but no one wanted to stay behind with England around, they only wanted to spend the most minimal time with or around him. It hurt Arthur that they hated him that much.  
>"Alfred...why do our children hate me so much, I know I don't come visit them but that's because I'm always so busy, but…" Arthur said as he showed a warmer softer side to him that hadn't been seen since America was a child.<p>

The American nation smiled as he bolted up and hugged his lover, he finally let Arthur go once the English nation started to turn blue and go limp. "It's okay Iggy, They don't hate you there just-" Alfred cut himself off trying to think of the word. "-A little mad at you but mostly they're sad about you not being around while most of them grew up." Alfred responded with a smile as he sat back down in his chair looking satisfied with his answer, he quickly started stuffing food into his mouth.

Arthur smiled softly for a moment as he thought about what Alfred had said, could it be true; did they just want a father who would be there for them?

Arthur turned back to Alfred as the nation kept eating, the smile faded from England's face. 'If he doesn't eat slower, he might choke.' As soon as England thought that, Alfred made a gasping/choking sounds as he jolted up from his chair; he grasped his throat with one hand as he banged on his stomach with the other. England got up quickly and came up behind America, he positioned himself into the Heimlich maneuver and started thrusting his balled up fists into Alfred's stomach. "I knew something like this was about to happen, you fucking git!" He yelled out as he kept doing the Heimlich maneuver but it didn't seem to be working. "You better not die on me!" little did he know that with the first thrust he did, he had had caused Alfred to swallow the food that was choking him; Alfred was a little dazed from it and didn't say anything about not choking anymore.

Suddenly something hit Arthur square in the jaw, he released his grip on Alfred and let the American man fall on the ground with a thud; Arthur stumbled slightly but didn't fall, he turned to see what he had been hit with and who threw it at him. He noticed it was an orange the size of a softball, which meant it only belong to one person; he looked up and met eyes with a girl with teal eyes and brown hair streaked with blond, Florida.  
>"Why did you hit me with a bloody orange?" Arthur yelled at her, the seventeen year old girl just smiled slightly before picking the fruit up and made a small hole at the top of it with her nail. "It's a grapefruit, idiota!" She said as she held it up to him and she squeezed it, the juice squirted Arthur in the face.<p>

The English nation was glad about one thing at the moment, Florida A.K.A. Lumari, was not his daughter, she was Spain's and she still had the Spanish man's conquistador/ pirate blood running though her veins. She dropped the fruit and went over to Alfred; she helped him up from the ground. "Are you okay, dad?" She asked as she brush some crumbs off his jacket and glared at England, Arthur just cleaned the citrus juice off his face with his handkerchief and went back to his Earl Gray tea. Alfred nodded and laughed the incident off, Lumari didn't look happy; she grabbed his hand and pulled him outside. Arthur glanced over and turned back to the table, his tea was now cold and all that was left on the table were Alfred's burgers; Arthur was hungry but not that hungry.

Alfred came back with a slightly worried look on his face, he sat back down and smiled like normal but still Arthur could tell something wasn't right. "Alfred...what happened out there with you and Lumari?" Arthur asked as he gave Alfred a stern look, it said one simple thing: Tell me the truth now!  
>Alfred got the message but he just smiled before stuffing a burger in his mouth and suddenly found his coca-cola very interesting, Arthur kept looking at him but soon gave up and just sighed. "Maybe this family reunion thing wasn't such a good idea, the kids hate me, you're not talking to me at all, and my tea is cold." Arthur said, he knew how Alfred's mind worked and right now he was setting a trap for the blonde.<p>

"No! This is a great idea; I like you coming to visit me- "Snap! Alfred fell into the trap, the American man blushed slightly "-I mean the kids!" Alfred said before taking a long sip from his soda before looking back up at Arthur, Alfred's eyes were nervous and slightly worried. "The kids...they're thinking of..." Alfred trailed off as he looked at everything but Arthur's face, the English man was getting angry at it; he grabbed his lover's face and kissed him deeply. "Tell me...before I hurt you." He said softly when they broke the kiss, he was blushing and was breathing harder than normal; Alfred was doing the same but with a slightly shocked looked; Arthur never kissed him, the American always had to be the one to kiss the English man. He looked deep into Arthur's acidic green eyes; Alfred could never lie to Arthur.

"...The kids...they want to give you a sort of initiation type of thing; it's all their idea to see-"Suddenly Alfred was tackled by two girls, he fell off his chair with both of the loud girls landing on either side of him. "Dad, Look at what Naia did to my hair!" Yelled a fifteen year old girl with pale gold colored hair and blue-violet eyes, the girl's long, straight hair was braided badly in several places with multi colored wooden beads braided into it.

"If you would have stayed still I could have done a better job, Ania" The Hawaiian girl yelled. A long dark braid came down from the left side of her face, it was jam packed with beads that had strange symbols on them. Alfred got up and cleaned himself off as he looked at both girls and sighed softly, he turned to Arthur who just got up and left to the kitchen with his tea; seeing that his boyfriend wasn't going to help him with the girls he turned to his two youngest daughters, Hawaii and Alaska.

He led them into the large living room and sat them down on the love seat before taking a seat on the dark velvet seat himself "Naia, Why did you do that to your sister's hair?" Alfred asked the Hawaiian girl with a sigh, she looked up at him. "Because she's always bragging about how oh-so perfect her hair is and how mine look like a bunch of dried leaves tied together. I got sick of it, all I really was going to do was just braid them so she could see that her hair would look the same if they were in braids...but I messed up because she kept moving." Naia admitted. Ania looked over at her sister and crossed her arms; she turned her face away from the Hawaiian girl. "Idiot! You tried to braid my hair while I was asleep; people tend to move while they sleeping." Ania said but she ended up sighing and turned back to Naia. "But...I'm sorry that I said your hair look like dried leaves, it doesn't look like that; it's...pretty." She said with a smile, Alfred smiled as his two daughters made up and hugged; but it was strange to him that even though the two girls did tend to bicker, they never fought or invaded each other's personal space to do something so childish like messing with the other's hair.

Just as he was about to get up and let the two girl's go upstairs, one of his personal chefs came running in. "I'm sorry, Mr. Jones but we have a problem in the kitchen." The young chef said. Alfred got up and told to the two to go on and play upstairs.  
>The two girls did what they were told and quickly made their way upstairs, Alfred followed the chef; he almost knew that the 'problem' was. He opened the kitchen's swinging door to see Arthur sitting on a chair, his face was covered in something black and one of the female chefs was wrapping one of his wrist and both hands up in bandages. Alfred smirked as he knew what had happened, as he got closer he could see that some of Arthur's hair was burned off and so was part of his eyebrows, they were thinner; Alfred went over to the English man. "Igg-I mean Arthur, didn't I tell you to stay out of the kitchen?" He said trying to hold back his laughter. Arthur looked over at him with a scrawl plastered on his face, Alfred picked a paper towel and wetted it; he went over and started to clean Arthur's face.<p>

One of the chefs elbowed another one and signaled them to leave the two men alone; they all quietly made their way out of the kitchen, Alfred didn't really noticed the absence of his cooking staff but Arthur did and mentally smiled sadly. "I tried to bake a cake for the kids-"He said with a sad shameful look on his face. "-But I messed up the recipe and ended up burn it and the stove." He said as he looked over at the now blackened stove, Alfred followed the gaze and let out a short laugh before trying to cover it up with a coughing fit. Arthur looked down at his lap where his burned and bandaged hands laid upturned to him, he felt angry and sad, he knew he couldn't cook and what he did cook sometimes, well most of the time, didn't taste good. "It seems that even when I try to do something good for my kids I end up failing...like always, I've been failing at being a father since the day Delaware was born." He said, he didn't notice he was crying until Alfred wiped the tears away.

"Arthur, you're not a bad father. "Alfred put the paper towel down and sat on England's lap; he wrapped his legs around the man's waist and sighed softly. Arthur stiffened a little at his lover sitting on his lap, he felt his cheeks heating up as Alfred shifted and Big Ben started to rise up.

"You're just like every other father in this world, you've made mistakes." Alfred said before pulling Arthur into a kiss, it was soft and gentle, he pulled back and looked at Arthur with mischievous blue eyes; he grabbed the British man's tie and loosened it as he slid his hands under the button down shirt, a few buttons popped off and landed on the ground. England gave a little gasp as he felt his lover's hot palms against his chest, his normally cool skin shivered under the heat the American's body gave off.

"Y-you think so?" Arthur asked as Alfred started nipping at his throat, Alfred looked up at his; his glasses gave off a shine before he removed them. He nodded before pulling Arthur into another breath taking kiss; Arthur took what Alfred said and kissed back. Before he could say anything Alfred pushed him against the counter and started working on getting rid of his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Arthur said loudly, Alfred ripped the shirt open as the rest of the buttons fell to the ground; Arthur blushed bright red as he could see the unquenchable lust in Alfred's eyes, he knew what was about to happen. "Alfred Jones! I do not want to do it in the kitchen; it's strange and uncomfortable here. What if the kids come home and find us in here?" Arthur yelled as he tried to escape the clutches of the taller nation but quickly England was pulled out from under Alfred's lap and laid on the empty kitchen counter, Alfred leaned down to Arthur's ear.

"So what if they do come, all of them are already teenagers. " Alfred said before licking the shell of Arthur's ear and getting a stifled moan in response. "Nevada and Arkansas came out of the closet a few weeks ago and a few hours before you arrived for the family reunion, New York and California did too." Alfred said and looked at Arthur who lay beneath him. The British man looked at him surprised before Alfred started nipping at his chest; Arthur shut his eyes before let out a weak moan

The chefs stood outside of the kitchen doors, they were making sure no one would come into the kitchen, a pair of violet/blue eyes and a pair of light brown eyes looked at them from the staircase; Naia and Ania kneeled in front of the railing as they glanced at them then at each other. "Look like they didn't catch onto our plans." Naia said as she got up, she brushed some dark brown hair from her face, Ania got up as she started to undo the braid.

"I thought he might suspect something, we never fight and never do things like this to each other, and it seems papa Arthur doesn't really care if his children get into a fight. Let's start undoing these braids, you did a really good job making them look ratty and ugly " Naia said as she pulled a few beads out and put them into her pocket, Ania smiled as put a few more beads away.

"But seriously, stop saying my hair look like bind up dried up grass." Naia said as she looked at her sister, Ania pulled her hair out of Naia'a hands.

"I will as soon as you stop calling me Communist." She said as she crossed her arms and looked away from Naia; the Hawaiian girl gave her a confused look.

"I never called you a communist." She said, she would never call her sister that, Ania glared at her.

"You called my father a communist and therefore you called me a communist too." Ania replied, she looked hurt at Naia. Finally Naia realized what her sister was talking about, she looked at the Alaskan girl.

"Ania, you were talking about how your dad was tall and as strong as an ox so I said, he must be a cow-moonist, it was supposed to be funny as in a joke; I wasn't serious." Naia said, Ania turned to her and looked at her.

"Are you telling me the truth?" She asked as a light Russian accent laced her words, Naia smiled and nodded, the Alaskan girl smiled and laughed softly. "Cow-moonist, where do you come up with these things?" Ania said before taking her sister's hand. "Come on, the others must be wondering where we are."

They both raced up stairs, laughing softly all the way; they quickly arrived at Ania's closet, they moved some stuff out of the way to reveal a trap door. Naia opened it and jumped in, Ania closed the closet door and jumped in too, she pulled on the rope as the door closed up.

When Alabama was ten she found these trap doors somewhere in all the rooms when they moved into the mansion, all the states that were around at that time started exploring them and quickly found out they were tunnels that went through the whole house, Delaware who is the oldest thought they were made around the independence war for when the British; people would crawl into one of the trap doors or hatches and make their way out without being detected.

Nobody disagreed; they also found a good sized room at the bottom of the house, right under the kitchen; they guess it was where people stored the food a long time ago; they turned it into a meeting room. Naia crawled out of the narrow tunnel and into the room, all the other 48 kids where there already there, a few looked over and waved as Ania finally made her way in.

"Where have you two been?" Delaware said as he looked over at them, Naia sat up; there was at least a good six feet of space from the floor to the roof. "We were talking and lost track of time, papa fell for the braid trap but Arthur-"she said it with an angry tone. "-Left the room as soon as we started 'arguing' about what had happened." Naia turned on one of the battery powered lanterns that hung on the low roof. Ania went over to her, they sat back to back; pale gold and dark brown mixed together as they pressed their backs together and their hair flowed down their backs. Eliot looked at them and nodded, he turned to one of the walls and slid open the peep hole; he couldn't see much but he could surly hear the noises in the kitchen, he slid it back closed and made a face of disgust.

"They're doing it…in the kitchen." He said softly as he turned to his siblings, they looked over at him; a few sported looks of disgust while a few other just face palmed. Naia and Ania just looked over, they already knew; Lumari shook her head softly, she got up from the laid down position and went over to Eliot, she sat down next to him. "What now, Eli; I won't stand for this anymore, if I must I'll go out there and break them up myself." Lumari said as looked over at her brother.

Eliot shook his head and turned to look at her. "If you do that, it'll throw the plan out of the window." Lumari and all the others turned to look at Eliot surprised, he smiled at them. "Eli, what plan are you talking about?" Lumari asked as she looked at him strange, he turned and smiled at his younger sister; only once in her whole life had it ever snowed in Florida but right at this moment she felt so cold, much colder than the day that it snowed in her state, her brother's eyes were like ice.

"Why Lu, the only plan I know of-"He turned to the rest of his siblings. "We must remember even if this British man is not how we wish him to be, we must not hate him for no good reason." Eliot smiled. "Let's give him the test, if he is able to pass I say he is good enough and I will not bother him or father ever again. If you agree to this you must all do the same, he has not done too much wrong to hate him so easily." Eliot looked around, everyone else nodded and made sounds of agreement; he looked over at Lumari. "What about you, Lu?" He smiled at the rhyme he had come up with, the Floridian girl crossed her arms but after a few moments she sighed as she looked back up at her older brother.

"Fine, but if he messes up just once or doesn't make it on time; it is off and we shall block him from seeing father." She said and nibbled on the inside of her cheek.

Eliot smiled at her then back at his siblings. "Well it looks like the plan will be put into action, everyone go back to your rooms and start up your part of the plan; we shall start it when I say so, until then let's go act like a happy family, the meeting is adjourned." Eliot said with a smile as he lightly hit the floor with his fist, all the other states nodded and started going up the tunnels back to their room. "Time is waiting

We only got four minutes to save the world  
>No hesitating<br>Grab a boy  
>Go grab your girl<br>Time is waiting"

Came a voice from behind Eliot, he turned to see his sister Pennsylvania; she smiled at him but he cringed a little, she was Sweden's daughter so she had a slightly scary look on her face, her green-blue eyes seemed to glow in the dim lantern light; she hugged him. "th't w's a v'ry g'd sp'ch, Eliot." She said, her Swedish accent came back and made it harder for Eliot to understand her.

"Thanks, Karin." He said and smiled, he tapped her hand and she let him for before pushing some of her blond hair back, it was a shade lighter than Eliot's. "C'm on, let's go." She said as she took his hand and pulled him along, they quickly made it out of the meeting room and into the narrow tunnel. "Do you th'nk y'r pl'n will w'rk?" She asked, Eliot thought for a moment; there was a good percent that Arthur would fail but that was a risk he was willing to take.

"Yes, I'm sure this plan will w'rk." He said, quickly he realized he had used a slight Swedish accent as he spoke, he shook his head slightly; the nineteen year old girl smile at him but didn't say anything. They climbed out at Karin's room, they quickly made their way down to the living room. Lumari was throwing oranges at a shirtless Arthur while Georgia covered Naia and Ania's eyes as Alfred tried to cover himself up with pot lids, oh yes they had their work cut out for them…well not really.

* * *

><p>Lol this was fun to write, I'll have the second chapter up as soon as I can. Please review and comment, they fuel my low self esteem.<p> 


End file.
